


Diaphanous

by eerieryoko



Series: BAKT Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Consensual Violence, Cutting, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Frottage, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Mutilation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieryoko/pseuds/eerieryoko
Summary: "Light, delicate, and translucent."





	Diaphanous

**Author's Note:**

> BAKT Week Day 2: Blood
> 
> This is unbeta'd and unedited.

Keiji can clearly remember the first time he noticed it happening.

 

They had all stayed over, as was the usual during training camps. Things were switched up, with Tetsurou practicing his spikes and Koutarou blocking. The mood in the room turned more and more aggressive until Kou deflected a rather nasty spike and injured his finger in the process.

“Shit, my bad!!” Tetsurou ducked under the net, Keiji following close behind. Keiji stepped off to the side, watching as Kou tried to downplay the injury. Tetsurou was having none of it, carefully inspecting his fingers before licking the blood from between his middle and ring fingers.

The two boys froze as Keiji made a low noise in the back of his throat. Koutarou leaned around Tetsurou, grinning. “Oh, that’s just a sthing he does. No big deal, right, Tetsu?”

Tetsurou nodded, unwilling to meet Keiji’s eyes until the setter nodded back.

 

It happened again the next year, while Tetsurou was giving Kei pointers for blocking.

Kei landed wrong after a successful block, skidding against the floor on his palms and knees. Koutarou stepped up to the net, concern washing over his face until Tetsurou hovered over the first year. Kou turned to Keiji, grinning, “He’s just a little mother hen, isn’t he?”

Keiji nodded, smirking as he watched Tetsurou stare at the dots of red welling up on Kei’s knees.

Kei pushed himself away from Tetsurou, a grimace on his face. “I’m fine, thank you.” He rose, dusting himself off. “Please excuse me for tonight.” He nodded at the other three then exited the gym.

 

The following year, Keiji took a train to visit his older boyfriend in their shared apartment. They had gone on to the same university, both accepting volleyball scholarships and finally playing on the same side of the net.

Keiji woke, blinking dazedly at the clock on Koutarou’s nightstand before realizing the absence at his back. He slipped out of Kou’s loose hold, leaving him snoring and tangled in the sheets.

He made his way to the bathroom, pausing in front of the closed door. He raised a cautious hand before knocking twice, asking, “Tetsu?” After a few seconds and no response, he opened the door and peeked in.

Tetsurou was standing at the sink, transfixed on the stream of red flowing from his arm down the drain. Keiji’s eyes grew wide as he marched over and snatched the blade out of Tetsurou’s hand. He was rendered speechless by the tear tracks running down Tetsu’s cheeks, watching as he ran two fingers through his own blood and then licking those fingers clean. His eyes were dark and hollow, a husk of the man Keiji had share dinner with hours before.

“I...I’m sorry. I don’t -- can’t…” Tetsurou stuttered, curling in on himself the longer he spoke. Keiji shook his head, grabbing a nearby cloth and wetting it before wiping down the other’s arm.

The cuts weren’t as deep as he first believed. After wrapping Tetsurou in bandages, they ended up on the living room couch under a large duvet.

Tetsurou was leaning against Keiji’s chest, the vibrations from his deep voice tickling Keiji. “This...isn’t what I want. This life. These expectations.” He fell silent for several more seconds before continuing, “I’m just tired of feeling numb. Going through the motions but not enjoying it. I miss him, too.”

Keiji tightened his arms around Tetsurou, resting his chin on his shoulder. Tetsu was refusing to meet his gaze again, instead concentrating on running his fingers up and down Keiji’s forearms.

“Tetsu,” Keiji’s voice was a low whisper, “you do whatever you need to do. We’ll be here.” Tetsurou paused for a moment before he nodded, then sniffed, then wiped at his eyes.

 

After graduation Keiji moved in with Koutarou and Tetsurou. Kei had fallen distant, heading abroad for his final year of high school. Tetsurou put his college life on hold, trading his passion for volleyball for music. He began working at a local guitar shop, soaking up as much information as he could learn from his coworkers.

Keiji found himself lounging at the shop in between freelance jobs. He was re-stringing a bass - _his_ bass, after Tetsurou had gifted it to him for his birthday - when the string snapped and sliced his cheek right under his eye. Tetsurou ran over, as always, nearly tripping over his own feet when he saw the blood.

Keiji fought his initial reaction to reach up and wipe away the liquid there. Instead, he beckoned Tetsurou over. He crept up slowly, stooping until they were face to face.

Keiji nodded, his eyes watching Tetsurou’s face. “Go ahead.”

Tetsurou hesitated, his thumb hovering over Keiji’s cheek. His eyes flicked across Keiji’s face, asking permission which he already had. His touch was delicate and Keiji found himself smiling as he watched Tetsurou bring his bloody thumb to his mouth and close his eyes in bliss.

 

Kei returned the following year. Keiji noticed him two nights ago, simply walking into the lounge where they were playing and taking a seat toward the back. He looked older, smirking as he positioned the camera in his hands to capture them.

After celebrating being reunited, Keiji found himself in his current situation.

He’s seated on the bed with Koutarou on one side and Tetsurou on the other. Kei’s kneeling on the opposite corner of the bed, nude except for the camera strapped around his neck. He raised said camera to his face, stating he was fine with just recording this session.

“Are you ready?” Koutarou pops open a sleek black box, waiting until Keiji gives his consent. Tetsurou fidgets on his other side, watching Koutarou take out a slender tactical knife and prepping it with high grade rubbing alcohol before handing it over.

Keiji watches the exchange with a grin and a familiar need burning through his senses. Tetsurou checks the blade for any irregularities before grabbing Keiji’s chin. “Color?”

They’ve done this so often in the past he doesn’t really need to ask, plus they had explained everything earlier to Kei. But he knows Tetsurou and knows how careful he wants to be, especially with what they’re about to do.

Keiji blinks slowly, fixing Tetsurou with a smoldering glance before replying, “Green.”

A flash goes off that momentarily blinds them, all three looking over to a flustered Kei. He stammers out an apology, fisting both hands in the sheets, precome already collecting at the head of his erection.

Tetsurou smirks, glancing at Keiji and Koutarou briefly before back over at Kei. “We don’t mind,” he brings the knife up to the underside of Keiji’s chin, tilting his face up, “do we, Keiji?” He watches as Keiji’s eyes flutter shut as he shakes his head and another flash goes off.

He starts softly, catching Keiji’s mouth in slow, sensual kisses. He runs the flat of the blade down his stomach, teasing Keiji until he whimpers.

“Already?”, he smirks, working his way down Keiji’s neck. Koutarou settles behind Keiji, one hand fisted around him and the other in his hair. Tetsurou’s grin turns carnal as Keiji mutters a stream of curses as Kou begins to move his hand.

Keiji whimpers again, pulling hard on Tetsurou’s hair when he bites down on his neck. He pulls away with a groan, observing each twitch that Koutarou pulls out of Keiji. He presses his body close, letting Koutarou reposition his grip to accommodate both of them, then grinds up against Keiji.

“What should I do this time?” His lips are pressed against Keiji’s ear.

“How do you want me to mark up your pretty skin? Fuck.” Keiji lets his head fall against Tetsurou’s shoulder.

“Should I carve my name right here,” he taps the delicate skin under Keiji’s collarbone with the tip of the knife, “so everyone will know who you bleed for?”

Keiji nods, a panting, shivering mess. Tetsurou wastes no time pressing the blade in until the red starts to trickle out. He knows his lover is close, too excited even before they began.

He’s only four delicate lacerations in when Keiji spills across their abdomens, ragged breath tickling the hair on the back of Tetsurou’s neck. He sets the knife beside him on the bed and brings his mouth to the cuts, lapping up the blood. He rocks up against Koutarou’s firm grip until his hips rhythm falters, grunting as stars erupt behind his closed eyes and he hears a shutter click from the other side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I also love kuroaka ahhhhh
> 
> Yell @ me: [Here](http://s-ierra.tumblr.com)


End file.
